spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia miesiąca
de:Projekt des Monats it:Wiki della Community:Wiki del mese thumb|Takim znakiem oznaczamy Wikię miesiąca Gdy przeglądamy różne wikie, któraś z nich może nam przypaść do gustu. Możemy zagłosować na nią tutaj, dzięki czemu możemy sprawić, że więcej Wikian ma szansę się o niej dowiedzieć. Zasady głosowania i przyznawania tytułu # Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może zgłosić jako kandydata dowolną wikię spełniającą zasady. # Do głosowania można zgłaszać wikie posiadające co najmniej 50 artykułów i co najmniej jednego administratora, który w miesiącu poprzedzającym rozpoczęcie głosowania wykonał min. 25 zmian (nieusunięte edycje i zmiany w rejestrze). # Jeżeli administracja wikii nie życzy sobie zgłaszania jej do konkursu, ma prawo zgłosić to tutaj, dodając linka do dyskusji, w której zostało to ustalone. Kandydatury takich wikii będą od następnego głosowania każdorazowo wycofywane. Wykreślenia z listy może dokonać administrator w każdej chwili. # Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać do dwudziestego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). Głosować można do przedostatniego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). # Prawo głosu posiadają wszyscy użytkownicy Wikii z co najmniej 250 nieusuniętymi edycjami w przestrzeni głównej we wszystkich projektach Wikii i 2-miesięcznym stażem. Zabronione jest głosowanie pacynek i botów. # Raz wpisanej nominacji nie można wycofać. # Wikia, która nie została wybrana w głosowaniu, może być zgłoszona ponownie, jednak nie więcej niż trzykrotnie z rzędu. # Jeśli dana Wikia zostanie Wikią miesiąca, może być zgłoszona ponownie do głosowania po 12 miesiącach. # Tytuł Wikii miesiąca otrzymuje wikia, która podczas głosowania uzyskała największą różnicę głosów "za" i "przeciw". W wypadku remisu, o wygranej decyduje całkowita ilość głosów, a jeśli i tu jest remis, przyznaje się dwa pierwsze miejsca ex aequo. # Jeżeli żadna wikia nie otrzymała więcej głosów "za" niż "przeciw", Wikia miesiąca nie zostaje wybrana. # Gdy kilka wikii zostało zgłoszonych do głosowania, można zagłosować na każdą. Należy jednak pamiętać, że na każdą wikię można zagłosować tylko raz. # Użytkownik może w trakcie głosowania zmienić głos. # Zwycięska wikia (lub wikie, vide punkt 9.) zostaje wyróżniona na stronie głównej Centrum Społeczności, a także otrzymuje na miesiąc spotlighta, niezależnie od warunków przyznawania spotlightów. # Regulamin może być zmieniony po wcześniejszej debacie na stronie dyskusji. Zmiana regulaminu następuje w ostatnim dniu miesiąca z mocą obowiązywania od pierwszego dnia miesiąca następnego. >20| =1|Nowe głosowanie rozpocznie się .|Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać wyłącznie do 20. dnia miesiąca.}} | Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. ~~~~ 20px Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zgłoś nową kandydaturę placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload=Wikia miesiąca editintro=Wikia miesiąca/preload }} = Kandydatury = Dota 2 Wiki Oto wiki o grze MOBA - Dota 2. Artykuły ciągle są w "remoncie". PS. Do niektórych artykułów, np. przedmiotów z ekwipunku nie da się już więcej nic dodać. 22:00, cze 30, 2014 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # 22:00, cze 30, 2014 (UTC) # Marcopolo99 (dyskusja) 01:03 lip 1, 2014 (UTC) # –''' NexGaming27 (dyskusja) 06:45, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) #[[User:ProOski|Pro'''Oski]] 06:58, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) #Szynka013 Talk Me! Mój wkład 07:57, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:58, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) # — Wedkarski 08:00, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) # — Gresław • Dyskusja 09:14, lip 3, 2014 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Rzy']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'mia']][[Użytkownik:Rzymianin/brudnopis|'nin']] 08:36, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) cud miód maliny i banany panowie, kawał dobrej roboty idelany na Wikie miesiaca, nic dodać, nic ująć. # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 08:48, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) Ta wikia jest serio o jednej grze, bo ma prawie 5 tys. artykułów? # DarknessEyes23 09:05, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) # — Lordtrion('[[user talk:Lordtrion|'tablica]]|'[[Specjalna:Wkład/Lordtrion|'wkład]]|'[[Specjalna:Licznik edycji/Lordtrion|'edycje]])' 09:29, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) # '— Light22(dyskusja) 10:25, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) # Wesoły666 (dyskusja) 12:30, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) # — Rekjn 19:04, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) # Dragoniar (Tablica • Wkład) 20:38, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) # 11:08, lip 2, 2014 (UTC) Że Ci się chciało, Demon... # Martinuss (dyskusja) 13:47, lip 2, 2014 (UTC) # --32Polak 12:01, lip 3, 2014 (UTC) # --~DKK(Dyskusja) 12:53, lip 3, 2014 (UTC) #Tnaiz tablica 16:17, lip 3, 2014 (UTC) # — DanielekKMAdyskusja 19:45, lip 4, 2014 (UTC) # Wojnx (moja dyskusja) 02:07, lip 5, 2014 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :Drobna uwaga, na stronie głównej moduł ze statystykami trochę się rozpada. Zaś wypunktowania powinny posiadać text-align:left, albo nie posiadać punktu (kropki) - list-style:none Ranczopedia Ranczopedia to wikia o jednym z najpopularniejszych seriali w Polsce. Wikia stale ulega rozwojowi. Ostatnio strona główna Ranczopedii została unowocześniona. Przemo94 (dyskusja) 09:41, lip 2, 2014 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Przemo94 (dyskusja) 09:41, lip 2, 2014 (UTC) # 11:06, lip 2, 2014 (UTC) Wszystko ładnie, ale nie podoba mi się pisanie "to" i "jest to" po myślniku. # Wesoły666 (dyskusja) 14:15, lip 2, 2014 (UTC) # Szynka013 Talk Me! Mój wkład 12:44, lip 2, 2014 (UTC) # 13:09, lip 2, 2014 (UTC) # Martinuss (dyskusja) 13:47, lip 2, 2014 (UTC) # Marcopolo99 (dyskusja) 08:18, lip 3, 2014 (UTC) # — Gresław • Dyskusja 09:14, lip 3, 2014 (UTC) # —''' Light22(dyskusja) 19:21, lip 4, 2014 (UTC) # '''– NexGaming27 (dyskusja) 19:57, lip 4, 2014 (UTC) # Addamek09 (dyskusja) 09:01, lip 5, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:23, lip 5, 2014 (UTC) Drobne niedociągnięcia są, ale generalnie porządek jest utrzymany, a artykuły dobrze się czyta. #Milla-nowa (dyskusja) 14:42, lip 5, 2014 (UTC) #— DanielekKMAdyskusja 08:41, lip 6, 2014 (UTC) Elegancja-francja #Dawi03 (dyskusja) 14:19, lip 8, 2014 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :Takie tam znalezione błędy: :# Co robi to coś w przestrzeni głównej? :# Któreś szablony nie mają wziętej kategorii w tagi . Efekt tego jest taki, że w kategorii [http://ranczo.wikia.com/wiki/Kategoria:Szablony szablony] znajduje się pełno przypadkowych artykułów i plików. :[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:27, lip 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Czy mógłbyś wskazać o które szablony chodzi, bo za bardzo nie wiem jak to naprawić Przemo94 (dyskusja) 13:50, lip 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Poprawiłem szablony, lecz na jaw wyszła ich fatalna organizacja - w praktyce wszystko do jednego wora, każdy szablon inny od poprzedniego itp. 14:48, lip 2, 2014 (UTC) Skylanders Wiki Jest to wiki na temat serii gier Skylanders. Wikia ta stale ulega rozwojowi Wf2002 (dyskusja) 13:59, lip 3, 2014 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: # — Wedkarski 14:15, lip 3, 2014 (UTC) Poziom artykułów pozostawia wiele do życzenia + nieczytelna nawigacja w Oasisie + rażące błędy ortograficzne + wygląd strony głównej mnie nieco odrzuca. # 16:22, lip 3, 2014 (CEST) Po samej stronie głównej jestem na nie. Służy ona do reklamowania artykułów, a nie redlinków. # Wesoły666 (dyskusja) 16:40, lip 3, 2014 (UTC) Jak wyżej. # —''' Light22(dyskusja) 15:07, lip 3, 2014 (UTC) Tak jak Wedkarski i Szklarz. #Dragoniar (Tablica • Wkład) 15:25, lip 3, 2014 (UTC) Jak wyżej. # — Gresław • Dyskusja 16:22, lip 3, 2014 (UTC) Jak Wedkarski # — Lordtrion([[user talk:Lordtrion|'''tablica]]|'[[Specjalna:Wkład/Lordtrion|'wkład]]|'[[Specjalna:Licznik edycji/Lordtrion|'edycje]])' 18:16, lip 3, 2014 (UTC) # --32Polak 18:27, lip 3, 2014 (UTC) # Martinuss (dyskusja) 18:31, lip 3, 2014 (UTC) # Marcopolo99 (dyskusja) 21:29, lip 3, 2014 (UTC) # 23:02, lip 3, 2014 (UTC) #— DanielekKMAdyskusja 19:46, lip 4, 2014 (UTC) # '– NexGaming27 (dyskusja) 19:57, lip 4, 2014 (UTC) Jak wyżej. 20px Dyskusja: *Niektórzy mówią żeby nier reklamować redlinków. Jednak wiele wiki takich ben10 wiki reklamuje redlinki a zostały wikiami miesięca. --Wf2002 (dyskusja) 14:58, lip 3, 2014 (UTC) **Co innego redlink w sekcji Zawartość a co innego redlink w sekcji Potrzebne strony. ~~~~ 16:12, lip 3, 2014 (UTC) *** Są tam też linki do artykułów (choć mało, pamiętam że kiedyś było więcej). A u was do jakiego artykułu można się dostać poprzez stronę główną? 19:31, lip 3, 2014 (CEST) **** te linki: Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure,Skylanders: Giants,Skylanders: SWAP Force,Skylanders: Trap Team --Wf2002 (dyskusja) 18:13, lip 3, 2014 (UTC) ***** Akurat Skylanders: Giants nie istnieje, więc zostają nam trzy artykuły, na które można się dostać przez stronę główną. Trochę mało. Vengir (dyskusja) 15:01, lip 5, 2014 (UTC) ****** 3 artykuły. Na 101. 11:28, lip 6, 2014 (CEST) Rayman Wiki (Nie używamy skórki Monobook) Rayman Wiki to istniejąca od maja 2009 roku wikia na temat gier z serii Rayman. Ciągle się rozbudowujemy i staramy poprawiać artykuły oraz wzbogacać o nowe informacje. Marchewka ''97'' 8:46, lip 4, 2014 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # BrunoTomek (pogadasz na czacie ?) 19:40, lip 4, 2014 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 19:08, lip 4, 2014 (UTC) Brak licencji plików, do tego co najmniej 1000 z nich jest nieużywanych. Na dokładkę nieusunięty wandalizm sprzed pół roku. # —''' Light22(dyskusja) 19:18, lip 4, 2014 (UTC) To przekreśla wasze szanse. # '''– NexGaming27 (dyskusja) 19:57, lip 4, 2014 (UTC) Setki nieużywanych plików... # Wojti2000 (dyskusja) Źle mnie potraktowano na tamtej wiki, poza tym kiepska składnia zdań w artykułach, złe tłumaczenia w niektórych artach no i używanie skinów z innych wiki, raz był tam skin z Ben 10 wiki. # Marcopolo99 (dyskusja) 09:51, lip 5, 2014 (UTC) # — Wedkarski 08:53, lip 5, 2014 (UTC) Tak długo jak na waszej wiki dostępny jest Monobook, tak długo powinien być co najmniej czytelny. Na chwilę obecną widzę zepsutą stronę główną. Pomijam już kwestię nieużywanych plików, o czym wspomniał Obywatel. # 09:18, lip 5, 2014 (UTC) Niekorzystanie ze skórki monobook to jedno, jej stan to drugie... # Wesoły666 (dyskusja) 10:20, lip 5, 2014 (UTC) # Marti (Nuss) 11:18, lip 5, 2014 (UTC) # --32Polak 11:44, lip 5, 2014 (UTC) # — Gresław • Dyskusja 13:50, lip 5, 2014 (UTC) Jak wszyscy wyżej # 22:45, lip 5, 2014 (UTC) # — DanielekKMAdyskusja 08:38, lip 6, 2014 (UTC) # 11:27, lip 6, 2014 (CEST) Ale ja używam monobooka. 20px Dyskusja: :Macie na stronie głównej parę przestarzałych (jak ) i nie domkniętych znaczników, co może powodować sypanie się strony głównej. Niestety nie mogę jej naprawić, gdyż została zabezpieczona. Tylko... czemu między odbezpieczeniem jej przez Umarlaka, a jej zabezpieczeniem przez niego z powodu "wojny edycyjnej" są tylko dwie jego edycje? 09:25, lip 5, 2014 (UTC) :Według mnie Monobook, nie licząc strony głównej, jest całkiem czytelny (pewnie z powodu błędu w wikitekście). Szkoda tylko, że w tle jest obraz z Ben 10, a nie Raymana. Vengir (dyskusja) 15:18, lip 5, 2014 (UTC) Grubizm Wiki Wiki, która was rozbawi. 20px Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: #Umarlak (dyskusja) 21:32, lip 4, 2014 (UTC) #Songo123 (dyskusja) 21:41, lip 4, 2014 (UTC) #Marcopolo99 (dyskusja) 09:52, lip 5, 2014 (UTC) #Wesoły666 (dyskusja) 10:20, lip 5, 2014 (UTC) # --32Polak 11:44, lip 5, 2014 (UTC) # — Gresław • Dyskusja 13:49, lip 5, 2014 (UTC) To zgłoszenie to jakaś kpina # Marchewka97 (dyskusja) 21:01, lip 5, 2014 (UTC) # 22:45, lip 5, 2014 (UTC) # — DanielekKMAdyskusja 08:39, lip 6, 2014 (UTC) Dziwna nazwa Wiki 20px Dyskusja: :Jeśli to zgłoszenie ma być formą zemsty za wczorajszą blokadę, to wybrałeś sobie bardzo zły sposób. W związku z tym - nie głosuję na nie, bo i nie zamierzam się bawić w Twoją gierkę. Pozdrawiam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 21:44, lip 4, 2014 (UTC) To nie jest zemsta --Umarlak (dyskusja) 22:57, lip 4, 2014 (UTC) :Dziwi mnie fakt, że wikia została zgłoszona przez zablokowanego użytkownika jako akt zemsty (?), jednak mimo to... wikia o grubych dziewczynach, serio?! Admin (Wojti) ma jakiś dużą schizę. :D Marchewka97 (dyskusja) 21:13, lip 5, 2014 (UTC) Pasta Wiki Jest to encyklopedia o różnych pastach np. Humorystycznych. — DanielekKMAdyskusja 10:38, lip 6, 2014 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # — DanielekKMAdyskusja 10:38, lip 6, 2014 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # — Wedkarski 10:41, lip 6, 2014 (UTC) # –''' NexGaming27 (dyskusja) 10:42, lip 6, 2014 (UTC) - Bałagan w raportach, kolorystyka wiki "niezgrabna"... # — Gresław • Dyskusja 10:48, lip 6, 2014 (UTC) Nawet nie skomentuję # '''— Light22(dyskusja) 10:49, lip 6, 2014 (UTC) # Wesoły666 (dyskusja) 12:50, lip 6, 2014, (UTC) #~~~~ 10:56, lip 6, 2014 (UTC) Wiki jest brzydka i ma bałagan w rapotach. # 13:15, lip 6, 2014 (CEST) Artykuły skopiowane z Opowiadania Wiki i Creepypasta Wiki, nie wiem czy ktoś zauważył. # 11:41, lip 6, 2014 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 13:18, lip 6, 2014 (UTC) No comment # Addamek09 (dyskusja) 20:13, lip 7, 2014 (UTC) Kopiowanie artykułów z Opowiadania i Creepypasta wiki to przegięcie, a na dodatek jeszcze podpisujecie się pod cudzymi pracami. Nie na tym miała polegać współpraca i obawiam się że w tej sytuacji zostanie ona zakończona. # 32Polak 23:26, lip 7, 2014 (UTC) #Dragoniar (Tablica • Wkład) 14:28, lip 8, 2014 (UTC) #Marcopolo99 (dyskusja) 17:35, lip 8, 2014 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję